Under The Mistletoe
by tfplover14
Summary: CliffCee oneshot. Arcee and Cliff get stuck under the mistletoe. No flames, I got pelted by plot bunnies. Special thanks to lefthandedgamergal for her ideas. Rated T for a bad word that never gets finished. R


**I couldn't wait until the actual day.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I wrote this CliffCee specially for you, my wonderful readers! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

"What are the kids doing?!" Cliff asked Arcee impatiently.

"I. Don't. Know." Arcee huffed. Cliff had asked her that at least a dozen times and wouldn't stop.

Earlier the kids had shooed them into another room, telling them they had a "surprise" for them. They had brought in a large number of boxes and refused to tell the confused bots what they were up to. Optimus was out patroling, so he would have to see the surprise when he got back.

So now they sat in a room, clueless.

Finally, Raf came into the room. "You can come now, guys."

As the bots rounded the corner, Miko screeched, "TA-DAAA!"

"What happened in here?!" Ratchet asked in horror. The entire main hangar was festively decorated with tons of red and green coloured decorations. The stairs, the console, and even Ratchet's equipement had been draped with multi-cloured tinsel and fake snow.

"WHAT did you do to my equipement?!" Ratchet ran over to his precious equipment, checking to see if the children hadn't damaged it. He immediately began to remove the decorations the kids took so long to prepare.

Miko scowled at him. "Lighten up, crankydoc! And stop being a killyjoy and taking down our hard work! We put our blood, sweat and tears into that!"

"Um, what is this called?" Cliff stared at the kids with a confused expression.

"It's called Christmas," Jack said, before launching off into an explanation.

"So technically Christmas is a when a fat guy in a red suit with a beard flies around the world in sleigh with magical flying reindeer delivering presents," Bulkhead summed up Jack's explanation.

"Not exactly," Miko corrected him. "It's also when you spend time with your friends and family around you."

/So what we're doing right now?/ Bumblebee chirped. /I mean, you guys are my family!/

"Yup!" Miko approved. She took one look at Arcee and Cliffjumper and started giggling uncontrollably.

"What?"Arcee asked her irritatedly, raising an optic ridge.

"Cliff and Arcee are standing underneath MISTLETOE!" she managed to say through her laughter. "C'mon, guys! PUCKER UP!"

Arcee and Cliffjumper didn't respond.

Miko looked frustrated. "When a guy and a girl are underneath mistletoe they're supposed to KISS! It's a human tradition!"

Arcee and Cliff both blushed simultaneously and looked away from each other, smiling shyly.

"Awwwww!" Miko gushed. "I think they like each other!" Ratchet looked at her funny, but didn't say anything.

"WHAT? No! That's... That's impossible!" Cliff protested, failing to lie convincingly. He DID have a crush on Arcee, and Miko had found out accidently when she caught him checking Arcee out. He didn't know if the others knew or not. But he'd rather not know.

Suddenly, he felt someone pushing on his back struts. He looked up and saw Bumblebee smiling mischeivously, pushing him and Arcee closer. He stepped away and waved his digits as if saying, _Go on!_

Cliff forced the redness of his faceplates and faced Arcee, who looked like she was trying not to smile.

/We're waiting!/ Bumblebee encouraged them. He crossed his arms. /C'mon guys! Do it for me!/ and with that Bee gave them the puppy eyes. /How can you say no to a face like this?/

"Let's just get this over with," Arcee said, but she didn't sound frustrated or annoyed. More... Cheerful.

The two leaned in slowly and their lips met, sending electricity coursing through their bodies. Their lips touched softly.

Arcee pulled away. She blushed and looked somewhere else.

"C'mon, guys! We got you some Energon!" Miko yelled from across the room. Bulkhead was eagerly taking a cube, chugging it, and reaching for more. Bumblebee was slowly sipping his cube, his optics glazed as if he was deep in thought. Ratchet just looked at them with a disapproving glare, apparently angry at their unnecessary Energon consumption.

Cliff and Arcee walked over to join the fun. Just as they were halfway over, Miko pointed to the ceiling and said sternly, "You know what to do."

Cliff quickly pecked Arcee's cheek and carried on. He scooped up two Energon cubes and handed one to Arcee, who took it gratefully and began sipping it.

Miko glared at them. "You're still under the mistletoe. This time, Cliff puts his hands- uh, servos on Arcee's waist and Arcee puts her servos on Cliff's neck. Go."

Cliff looked at Miko weirdly. "What the frag?"

Miko smirked. "Do it. Or I'll tell everyone your secret."

Cliff's jaw dropped in shock. "You wouldn't!"

Miko's smirk became more mishievous. "Watch me." she looked at Arcee. "Arcee, did you know that Cliff LO-" Cliff scooped her up midsentence and ran her out the main hangar.

"What the frag was that?!" Cliff hissed angrily at the japanese girl. She simply crossed her arms and smirked.

"Telling Arcee how you feel about her."

"You said you wouldn't tell!"

"Only if you do what I told you to."

Cliff stared at her. "Any mech who tried that no longer has the ability to interface!"

"Cliff, she has a crush on you."

"What makes you think that?"

Miko facepalmed. "If she didn't, would she let you kiss her ON THE LIPS? Or how 'bout on the cheek? And when she said 'let's just get this over with', did she say it in an annoyed way or angry way? Wake up!"

"Well..."

"See!"

Cliff sighed. "How can you be so sure!"

Miko grinned, apparently satisfied with herself. "She told me."

Cliff raised an optic ridge in suspicion. "Are you sure she'd be OK with you telling me that?"

"Nah, I didn't promise her anything."

Cliff chuckled. "You're evil."

The two walked out to the main hangar where Arcee was patiently waiting under the mistletoe.

If Miko had been bigger, she would have shoved Cliff into Arcee. "Go."

The two bots hesitated, but placed their servos in their places. Their lips met once more, only this time, it was Cliff's turn to pull away. "Waaaaait a minute!"

He looked behind Arcee (still in kissing position) and saw Raf holding a rope that was connected to a clothesline that had a bunch of mistletoe clipped on it. This system was obviously to move mistletoe around the room.

When Raf realised he was being watched, he hid the rope behind his back and smiled a little too innocently.

"What the f-"

Miko piped up. "Hey Cliff, Jack left some decorations in the room next to yours. Could you and Arcee go get them please?"

Arcee pulled her arms from Cliff's neck and shrugged. "Sure. C'mon, Cliff... Uh, Cliff? You can take your servos off my waist now."

"OH! OK! C'mon, let's go." _Afthead._

"Soooooooo, what was Miko about to say before you dragged her off?" Arcee asked him, looking at him straight in the optics.

"Oh, nothing," Cliff said casually, trying his best not to blush. Sure, now he knew she felt the same way, but he was still afraid to tell her.

"_Really?_" Arcee said, smiling at him, making his knees wobbly. She raised an optic ridge and nudged him.

"Uh, yeah," Cliff replied uneasily. He didn't like lying, but hey, a mech's got to do what a mech's got to do.

As they entered the dimly lit room, they looked around for the decorations Miko was telling them about.

"There's nothing in here!" Cliff exclaimed, scratching his helm in confusion.

Just as they were about to leave, the door slammed and locked with a _click_.

Bumblebee scampered back into the main hangar giggling like an overexcited femmeling. As he ran in he high-fived the kids and pumped his servo in the air. /MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!/ he beeped.

Ratchet crossed his arms and looked at the giggling scout suspiciously.

"Alright, what's going on?" he asked the Bee, glancing between him and the kids.

Miko jumped up enthusiastically. "We're pairing up Cliff and Arcee!"

Bulkhead did a spit-take on the Energon he was drinking, showering the kids in the bright blue liquid.

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"Well, they both like each other, so we'd thought we'd help things along," Raf told him, glancing at Miko. "Ready?"

Miko grinned evilly and glanced at Bulkhead and Ratchet, who were looking rather confused. "Let's spice things up, shall we?"

She turned the monitor to display the security camera that was hooked up in the room where Cliff and Arcee were. She grabbed the mic for the intercom system and turned it on.

Meanwhile, in the room, Cliff and Arcee were very confused.

"LET US OUT!" Cliff yelled to the door, only to earn an optic-roll from Arcee.

"Cliff, if they haven't let us out now, they're probably not going to any time soon."

Before Cliff could reply, the intercom crackled.

"Well hello there!" Miko's voiced blared through the speaker mounted in the corner. "I'm sorry we had to lock you in a darkish room. But it was the only way," Miko gave a fake sad sigh.

"I should've known," Cliff muttered under his breath, glaring up at the speaker.

"Arcee," Miko paused to make sure she had Arcee's attention. "It's time you knew Cliff's secret." she gave a laugh, knowing Cliff would be furious.

Cliff's jaw dropped in horror. "You said you wouldn't tell if we did what you said!"

"I didn't promise anything," Miko recited her previous words. She was enjoying this.

"You little motherf-" Cliff began to curse in human, but was cut off by Arcee. "CLIFF!"

Cliff walked to a corner and stood there, back facing Arcee. "I'm ready to die of embarrassment now."

Arcee rolled her optics. "Carry on, Miko."

Miko took a deep breath.

"CLIFF LOVES ARCEE! CLIFF LOVES ARCEE! CLIFF LOVES ARCEE!" She sang into the mic. She felt satisfied that she totally mortified Cliff.

Arcee gave a small gasp. "What?"

Cliff cringed in his corner. "Yep." His faceplates turned bright red. Even brighter than his paintjob.

"Cliff..."

"What?!"

Cliff felt Arcee's small servo on his shoulder. She turned him to look at her.

"You really feel that way?" She asked him, looking deep into his cyan optics.

He sighed. "Everything she said is true."

Arcee gave him a small smile. In a single motion she cupped his faceplates and planted her lips on his.

Meanwhile, Miko, Jack, Raf, and Bulkhead were watching the whole scene unfold on the monitors. (Ratchet had "better things to do than ruin people's lives".)

"Awwwwwwwww!" she gushed. She thought she had done a pretty good job of setting the two bots up.

Bumblebee went to unlock the door.

"I don't know if I should hug you or bash your helm in," Arcee said when they exited the room.

Bee chuckled. /Don't bash my helm in!/

Cliff took Arcee's hand in his.

"You know, Miko told me you had a crush on me," he told her as they walked out to the main hangar.

"Really?"

Cliff gave a laugh. "You bet."

Arcee clenched her denta. "I'm going to kill her!"

Miko ran up to them, giggling uncontrollably.

"CLIFF AND 'CEE, SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES THE LOVE, THEN COMES THE..."

Raf clamped his hand over her mouth. "Shut up." he took it off.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" she screeched, before running off. "I'm going to find Docbot the Killjoy."

* * *

**Yeah yeah, I know. Mushy-gushy and sappy and supercheesy. Don't flame me. In my mind I thought Christmas + Mistletoe + Cliffjumper and Arcee = ROMANCE. You let me know if that equation went well.**


End file.
